Tell Me You're Mine
by sakura-dream
Summary: .. "I'm just one more hopeful lying on the bedroom floor" ..broken hearts are a prerequisite when stumbling towards love .. (yaoi)
1. teach me how to love

Oh please, if I owned this series, it would turn into some hardcore underground yaoi hentai. But for now...I'll just have to settle with borrowing the characters. ;;

Ok, here's chapter one of Easier to Lie, my first yugioh fic (doesn't that just scare you enough right there?)

Well, as it says in the summary, it's currently Seto/Yugi but since I've never been a big fan of that pairing it's going to turn into Yami/Yugi and Seto/Jou but expect some random visits from everyone's favorite psycho Egyptians.

So, this takes place after the end of the series so there are some SPOILERS for those of you who haven't seen it yet. Be forewarned.

After Yami discovered his true identity and returned to his true time, Yugi felt a loneliness he never had before. Here Kaiba enters the scene, but after four years it seems he left Yugi in a worse state than before. But as it turns out broken hearts are a prerequisite when stumbling towards love.

Take me to my bliss

He knew he was losing him. In quiet hours spent alone Yugi just knew, but he refused to see it. There were signs, he was sure. Maybe it was when he had stopped returning his calls. Maybe it was when he stopped coming home at night. Maybe, just maybe it was the fact that three hours had passed since the ice eyed CEO was supposed to be at there. But all of these 'maybe's turned into a dull ache in his chest while he sat alone in their room, on their four year anniversary.

Yes, all the signs were there, but the violet-eyed boy simply refused to believe it. There was no way. It just couldn't be. No protesting it, because there was no issue, because nothing was wrong, because they had been busy. The man who had been his rival for so long, who became the love of his life...he couldn't......there was just no way.

_He's probably just stuck in traffic_ he told himself, hands unconsciously smoothing his shirt. _Or he had to work late again and forgot to call_. He looked up at the clock, ivory face reading 11:17. The monotonous ticking was driving him crazy. _He's busy_, he said aloud. Somehow he felt a little better, more reassured, but the need to hear the other's voice was incessant, relentless.

_Maybe....maybe I should call him...._he mused, reaching for the phone_. I know he hates being interrupted, but still.....just to see if he's ok. _This seemed to satisfy him, because a moment later, he was placing the receiver against his ear and dialing a number he knew better than his own.

One ring....

two....

three....

"Hello?" A gruff but familiar voice filled his ear, once again Yugi felt his heart catch in his throat.

"Seto, it's me"

The voice softened a little, exhaustion becoming evident in his tone. "Oh, Yugi..." hesitancy and concern, "I'm sorry, I got caught up here at the office"

On the other end, Yugi nodded in understanding. _I figured as much_. "Will you be home soon?" hope bubbling to the surface. There was another pause from the other. "Yes, I'll do my best." The tri-haired teen half smiled. "Alright. I'll wait for you."

Once off the phone he settled himself back onto the bed, resting his head on one of the large down pillows. Finger absently grazed the rich blue of the comforter before tracing the silver embroidery. 'Soon.' How soon was soon? Yugi couldn't remember. Lately they had seen less and less of each other, Yugi busy with school and Kaiba running his company, there was little time for one another anymore.

He sighed softly, the sound all but echoing in the vast bedroom. Vases of flowers decorated the low ebony tables, and deep blue curtains kept a tall window hidden from view. It was simply laid out, relatively devoid of furniture, save for a shared dresser on the adjacent wall and a bookshelf by the bed, lined with novels and duel monster cards along with little statuettes and figurines of dragons Kaiba had ordered specially made. He smiled at the memory, and but a part of him still yearned for the early years, back when they were in highschool, when life had been more simple.

--------------

Losing Yami had been the hardest thing he had ever been through, and helping his other half walk away- walk out of his life, nearly unbearable. In the months that followed, Yugi felt more alone than he'd ever been, and he could explain it. Memories of the once-pharaoh haunted him everyday; the fleeting glimpse of some private moment they'd shared, a promise made to always be there, and just thinking about it hurt, and he simply couldn't figure out why.

Of course they'd been close, they were two halves of a whole, it made sense that it would hurt. But this much? Was this normal?

His friends knew something was wrong. Anzu's reassuring talks about how it was the right thing to do never seemed to help. Looking back, he could almost laugh at the irony. Almost. Yugi had been the one to tell Anzu to let Yami leave, it didn't make any sense. Why? Why, why, why, why, why?! It was obvious to anyone who had eyes that Anzu was mad about the pharaoh, and at the time Yugi had just dismissed it. Why was it that now, after all was said and done, why was he still agonizing over this when Anzu had moved on?

Honda had been there to help him run the game shop when Yugi was too sick with grief to even crawl out of bed. He had stayed after school to get missed assignments and been there to give him a lift the mornings he woke up late. Then Jounouchi, Jou had been so patient. Calls at two in the morning where barely a coherent word was said amidst wracking sobs, and Jou had patiently, lovingly, helped him through sleepless nights and classes he left halfway through. His friends really had been there for him and supported him no matter what, but their devotion just wasn't enough.

It was a hole he knew would never be filled again, and when he realized the full magnitude of it, all he could do was cry.

His friends were at a loss. True, with time Yugi began to smile, and he laughed again, but it didn't feel the same. Something about it was too fake, and seeing it broke their hearts. By the time the he had finished the school year, Yugi had stopped playing duel monsters all together. It was obvious to everyone around him that he was in a downward spiral, and just when it looked like there was no turning back, that the Yugi they had known and loved would be gone forever, Anzu, Honda, and Jou received the shock of their lives.

----------------

Lavender eyes looked up at the clock again.

11:50

Mentally he marked it, _thirty-three minutes_. In an attempt to distract himself, he turned his attention towards the few objects decorating the room, little mementos of their shared life. Photographs of time spent together in America, Tokyo, Hong Kong then on the bedside table, Christmas last year, and the small smile that lit Kaiba's face.

To the outside observer Kaiba's smiling face as he embraced the smaller boy was simply out of place. Seto Kaiba was cold, calculating, the impenetrable Mr. Icicle. For a long time that is exactly what Yugi had thought of him too, so when the brunette showed up on Yugi's doorstep late one July night, he had no idea what to think.

------------------

The knock on his door startled him. He hadn't heard the first, with his headphones on and Dir En Grey screaming in his ears. But Seto Kaiba was a very determined young man, and hell would sooner freeze over than the CEO leaving without being noticed.

The fifth knock came at a pause between tracks, and his head tilted up in curiosity, confusion evident on his youthful face. _What on earth...?_

Bare feet hit the floor as he hurried to the door and pulled it open to reveal the last person he'd ever expected to be paying him a visit, much less at this ungodly hour.

"Hello Yugi"

-----------------

Looking at the clock was becoming habitual, and only furthered his disappointment.

12:11

He felt his heart sinking. White candles scattered across the room had burnt to the wick, leaving disfigured melted stubs behind, and the two hour meal had long since grown cold. Silverware that once glittered in the dimly lit room now dulled in stifling darkness. Yugi let his eyes slide shut, sorrow and weariness taking it's toll on his senses.

"Happy Anniversary Seto" he whispered, voice barely audible. And then-

His eyes shot open in alarm, and the bedroom doorknob turned.

woot! End of ch 1

throws confetti


	2. go to sleep alone

Me....not owning.....but I like to chew on yami

* * *

It took the brunette a few moments to take in everything. Candles, roses, china glittering on a dark tabletop.

A dinner for them.

Cobalt eyes turned to the figure on the bed. "Yugi" he breathed. At this the smaller boy stood and quickly closed the gap between them, slender arms around his neck, lithe body pressed close to his own. Instinctively Kaiba brought his hands up, one resting on the small of Yugi's back, the other, tangling itself in his tri-colored locks. He took a moment to drink in the younger boy who was currently resting against his chest, content as could be.

He had aged well since highschool, the child he had so long resembled had faded in most places, replaced with a nineteen year old....man. He had stopped spiking his hair but blond locks still framed his face delicately. As for the remainder of his multicolored hair, a loose ponytail at the base of his neck kept the wild strands in line. Amethyst eyes had become a shade darker with age, reflecting inner innocence struggling desperately to exist in the world today.

An expanse of smooth alabaster skin disappeared under a black shirt. _One of mine_, he noted smiling absently. His hand slipped lower, resting on the boy's narrow hips, where a pair of faded jeans sat, low-slung. _Beautiful_, he mused, brushing his lips over the other's ear. _Absolutely beautiful._

"Yugi, I'm so sorry" He began, resting his chin on the other's head. Yugi just shook his head, voice soft and muffled by his lover's shirt. "It's alright. I know things are hard with the company nowadays...." his voice trailed off, unsure of what else to say, unsure of whether or not he believed what he was saying.

Kaiba placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You made dinner" he remarked distantly, a soft lilt of surprise emerging in his voice. The comment produced a nod, as the smaller boy leaned up for another kiss, the brunette returning it gently.

Yugi brought his hands up to rest on the other's chest, tenderly peeling away the CEO's coat as he pressed another kiss to his collar.

"Ah Yugi," he sighed, "I'm very tired. Let's just go to bed alright?"

Hurt but unwilling to let the other know, the smaller boy nodded in agreement. He settled to hanging up Kaiba's coat as the other pulled away and began undressing. Yugi crossed the room silently, climbing in bed to join his lover. He smiled, the brunette was asleep almost immediately. He settled in, pressing is body against the other's. It was one of the few times he was able to see Kaiba relax anymore.

_He's always so tense._

Bringing a hand up, he traced Kaiba's cheek lightly, smiling as the other sighed peacefully before muttering something and shifting into the pillow. Yes, Kaiba was almost exactly the same as he had been four years earlier. His hair still cut in the same fashion, his walk, his glare.... _business as usual._

He was the one who had gotten Yugi to duel again. Though he still refused to enter into any tournaments, he frequently accompanied his lover on trips to KaibaCorp sponsored events, drawing even more publicity to the site.

_But in someways, he has changed_. His demeanor had softened and the CEO even smiled while they were together, but still, only when they were alone. Personally Yugi suspected it was loneliness, that the years spent living alone in his mansion while Mokuba had left for America had driven him to his doorstep. But he didn't care. The CEO was his, and vice versa.

Yugi couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. It had taken time, but slowly, silently, Kaiba had washed Yami out of his heart.

_It doesn't matter_, he closed his eyes, resting his head against Kaiba's chest. _Seto loves me, and I love him._

"Goodnight koi."


End file.
